


Love is Blind

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Miroku gets it honest…





	

The world grew dark around them, and the young miko rose.

“Kaede?  Where are you going?” the monk asked her.  He was young, wore a strange glove on his right hand, and was a most handsome and charming man.

“I must return to the village.  And I imagine ye must wander on, Orochi.”  She smiled at him and turned to go.  She heard him quickly get to his feet, and then suddenly he was in front of her.  Kaede felt his hand cradle her chubby face, felt the heat of his body as he stepped closer to her.

“Forgive me, but I can’t let you go without at least a kiss goodbye.”  He bent down and tenderly kissed her, she dropping her bow and he letting his shakujo drop to the ground.

“Why?” she whispered as he pulled back.

“Why not?” he whispered back.

“I am disfigured, fat, no equal to the lovely girls in the village.  Men shouldn’t want this,” she gestured to herself.

“Kaede,” he murmured, “your blind eye and slightly larger body doesn’t tarnish your beautiful soul.”  Orochi picked up his staff and embraced her tightly.  “If I defeat Naraku, I’ll be back.  I’ll break this curse and we’ll raise a family together.  Promise me you’ll wait for me.”

The girl nods and cries against his chest.  A final kiss and they part, never to meet again.

* * *

She sees InuYasha’s newest companion, notices his hand, and realizes Orochi's never coming for her.


End file.
